Amores Platónicos
by madelitah
Summary: Que sucedería si gracias a una beca tuvieras la facultad de viajar a corea acompañada de tus mejores amigas, si al llegar a Seúl te dieran la oportunidad de trabajar con idols del K-Pop..Pero no todo es perfecto.. el estar enamorada en secreto de tu mejor amigo siendo el un idol internacional ¿te complicara aun mas las cosas?Apuesto a que si..¿PODRÍAS TU SOBREVIVIR A ESO?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo:

Hoy es el gran día, hoy por fin me convertiré en lo que siempre anhele ser. Pero la pregunta es ¿Qué precio tuve que pagar?, las lucen se encienden y todas las cámaras se enfocan en nosotras… Poco a poco el gran telón se abre y puedo observar todo con más claridad. Todos en el gran estadio gritan nuestros nombres, todos nos quieren encima de ese escenario.

Como puedo me seco las lágrimas con mucho cuidado… evitando así arruinar mi maquillaje y trato de poner mi mejor sonrisa, _él es feliz pienso...él es feliz_-

-Sé que serás capaz de hacerlo, yo confió en ti…no seas ilusa… ¿Lista?- escuche decir a mi unni Joon Sang Jung

-De! …!Fighting!- todas nos tomamos de las manos, había llegado el momento.

En el poco tiempo que me queda antes de salir al aire puede darme cuenta de cómo todo había cambiado. Alguna vez se han preguntado si los sueños se vuelven realidad, ¿si eres capaz o no de convertirte en lo que siempre soñaste?

Si me lo preguntasen a mi yo respondería con un rotundo si, los sueños si se vuelven realidad más recuerda que no todo es felicidad.

¿El estar enamorada en secreto de tu mejor amigo siendo él un idol internacional complicara aun más las cosas? Yo apuesto a que sí.

Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás…este es mi sueño y yo me encargare de convertirlo en lo mejor de mis realidades.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 1:**

-Señorita Madeleine, Señorita Madeleine, ¡Señorita! –los fuertes gritos enloquecidos provenientes de mi sumbae me volvieron a la realidad ¿que se supone que respondería?

Trate de recordar con todas mis fuerzas lo que me había preguntado el profesor…mas mi mente se encontraba en cero, me parecía tan frustrante que ni siquiera pudiese acordarme del título de la clase, hoy definitivamente no era mi día. Mi sumbae seguía teniendo su ojos fijos en mi, y yo no sabía que responderle.

-Disculpe profesor, ¿podría volver a repetir la pregunta?- al decir esto mi sumbae exploto y empezó a darme un gran discurso o mejor dicho su sermón diario sobre lo que debo y no debo de hacer.

Esto ya me traía loca, si bien sabía que tenía que atender a mi profesor y todo…realmente en estos momentos no lo consideraba tan importante. Esta ya era la última clase del curso, y los exámenes ya habían llegado a su fin… entonces, ¿Cuál era el fin de repetir en 1 hora todo lo explicado en 6 meses de clase? Puaf.

Señorita Madeleine esto, señorita Madeleine lo otro, me tenía de cabeza o es acaso que se había enamorado en secreto de mi nombre y yo no me habría dado cuenta.

-Bueno como decía, antes que una persona inoportuna me interrumpiera, la música como arte en si desde sus principios es considerado…- después de esto no le preste mucha atención que digamos y es que ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces ha dicho lo mismo, ¡Hasta me lo sé de memoria!

Me dedique entonces a realizar lo que estaba haciendo antes de que mi "queridísimo profesor" me empezara a gritar como maniático.

¡Qué emoción!, ya faltaba poco para que se terminase de descargar el último sencillo de unos de mis grupos favoritos del K Pop: ¡Shinee! Estaba a punto de darle clic cuando un mensaje en mi facebook me distrajo de esto.

_Lesgemi dice:_

_Ya ves made, te dije que dejaras de escuchar música, que mal made que mal. Eso te pasa por inteligente; aprende de mi… no me dicen nada y eso que desde hace rato estoy viendo imágenes de oppas sin camisa._

Me muero muerta…ante esto no pude contenerme y termine riéndome en medio de la clase, el profesor se me quedo mirando y yo intente de disimular mis risas en fingidos tosidos, al parecer mis grandes dotes de actriz dieron resultado ya que mi maestro se volteo y ya no me prestó mayor atención, definitivamente soy una maravillosa actriz o al menos eso quiero creer.

_Madelitah dice:_

_Les por tu culpita casi me muero muerta, ¿estás loca?...me vas a matar de risa… pd: mándame esas fotitos de mis oppas sin remera, a made le gusta._

Cuando recibí las fotos de mis oppas casi me desmayo, en la imagen se apreciaba a Minho de Shinee… estaba sin camisa, se veía realmente sexi…Que digo sexi parecía sacado de la revista Play boy.

_Madelitah dice:_

_Mira esto y desmáyate._

Con lo que no contaba era que la laptop de les no se encontraba en silencio en esos precisos momentos y al enviarle las fotos un molesto sonido inundo el aula.

Ahora sí que estaba frita… que digo frita dentro de poco seria mi funeral.

_Lesgemi dice:_

_No entres en pánico y mucho menos hagas un show, haz lo que te diga el profesor... Yo sé cómo salir de esta._

-Señorita entrégueme su laptop ahora, a no ser que quiera que en estos momentos todas sus ventanas emergentes las situé en la gran pantalla.

-Profesor, por favor no sea así.

-Es que usted no aprende ¿acaso su música es más importante que esta clase?-

-Si… esto digo no.- me encontraba tan confundida lo único que estaba en mi mente era que tenía que salvar a mi bebe de las garras del Prof. Santos (que para rematar no tiene nada de santo).

-¡Démelo!-¡No!-¡Démelo!-¡Que no!-¡Démelo!-¡Que no que no y que no!-

No sé como sucedió pero de un momento a otro mi pobre bebe se encontraba volando por los aires y después de unos interminables segundos se estrello sobre el piso rompiéndose así en mil pedazos.

-¡NO!,! NO! ¡MI BEBÉ! ¡MI BEBÉ..NO!- no podía creerlo, mi sumbae había asesinado a mi bebé, estaba ya a punto de gritar cuando el sonido de cambio de clase me interrumpió.

-Alumnos pueden retirarse, señoritas Silvera y Barrios a donde creen que van…!vengan aquí inmediatamente!

Mi nombre es Madeleine barrios Espinoza, tengo 20 años y dentro de poco será mi funeral.

Posdata :Por favor asistan a mi funeral.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 2:

-Ustedes no tienen respeto en lo mas mínimo hacia mi persona, solo piensan en cosas fuera de lugar… por amor de dios y todos los santos ¡Despierten!-mi profesor sí que estaba fuera de sí, sus expresiones a pesar de todo le hacían ver extrañamente gracioso y con un gran parecido a los duendes del jardín.

-Profesor, no es algo de otro mundo… ni que usted nunca lo haya hecho… un poco de ropa más un poco de ropas menos no hacen a gran diferencia… hablando de eso, la ves pasada lo descubrí viendo muy entretenido imágenes nada inocentes, si bien recuerdo eran unas chicas en .. Mmm ¿quiere que prosiga?- le respondió mi unni, yo la mire eufóricamente les sí que sabia como manipular al profesor.

-No, esto...Para que hablar de eso... pueden retirarse- la vos de mi sumbae parecía monótona y fría a la vez, pero eso en ese momento no era importante.

Al salir de la habitación yo empecé a dar saltitos de emoción, la alegría del momento combinada con la tristeza de haber perdido a mi bebe me hacían sentir extrañamente agotada.

-De la que nos salvamos, aun así nuestro sumbae a asesinado de la manera más cruel a mi pobre bebe... No es justo no es justo- estalle diciendo.

-¡Yah! Te dije que no hicieras un escándalo de la nada… eso te pasa por inteligente… ahora solo debes resignarte.

-Mmmmm… DE... Por cierto ¿dónde estarán las demás chicas?- le pregunte con intriga, ya que usualmente después de clases siempre nos reuníamos, antes que siquiera me pueda responder mis unnis vinieron corriendo hacia nosotras apresuradamente.

- ¡TOMEN!- me gritaron Angie y Ingrid, y de la nada recibí un gran golpe en la cara.

-ESO DOLIO- grite y al mismo tiempo me frote la zona de la cara que había sido salvajemente golpeada con él sobre blanco ese.

.Ushh… nos acaban de dar esto, y según los rumores han sido entregados solo a 50 alumnos de todo el instituto.

-AIGO!... entonces que estamos esperando…hay que abrirlo ahora-

- ¡ARASOO!..Vamos a mi dormitorio ahora- me contesto Kiara.

En el transcurso del camino les conté con lujos de detalles todo lo sucedido en clase incluyendo la muerte de mi ya cadáver bebe.

¡QUE ISIERON QUE! – me grito al odio Sandra, con tal sorpresa que me di casi me resbalo y caigo como un zapallo en el piso pero para mi mala o buena suerte me apoye en la pared que para rematar estaba recientemente pintada… Sandra me volvería loca.

-CHUGU-LE!- pobre de mí, mi ropa estaba completamente arruinada y manchada de pintura color pinki… Aigo! con lo que amaba el rosa.

Mianhe- me dijo Sandra pero ya era demasiado tarde, todos se habían dado cuenta del pequeño incidente y ya estaban corriendo el chisme. Mmmm mis amigas se estaban matando de risa Leslie estaba apoyada en el hombre de Kiara para no caerse de la risa, Angie y Ingrid prácticamente estaban desmayándose entre sí y Sandra solo trataba de ayudarme con la pintura pero lo único que conseguía era arruinarlo aun mas.. hasta me pareció que lo estaba haciendo a propósito... pero no creo, Sandra no aria eso... ¿o sí?

-Cualquiera que viera la escena saldría disparado del lugar ya que parecíamos salidas de la película peor sobreactuada de la historia.

-Basta…Déjalo, ya fue…-le volví a decir a Sandra, mas ella seguía en su arduo trabajo de querer seguir arruinando aun mas mi ya destartalada ropa, claro como si eso fuera posible. Las chicas poco a poco tomaron su normal compostura y dejaron de burlarse de mí, lo que me pareció un acto sobrehumano ya que ni yo era capaz de dejar de reírme de mi misma, me veía realmente ridícula.

-Ok, aremos como si nada paso (risa)… que fue lo sucedió (risa)… vamos dime (risa)- me pidió entre carcajadas Sandra. Ella al igual que todas las chicas trataba de camuflar sus risas con fingidos tosidos, que para mi parecer parecía más estornudos compulsivos que tosidos en sí. Yo por mi parte me dedicaba a lanzarles miradas envenene nadas… si las miradas matasen pensé.

- ARRRRRRRRRRRR…. Pues interrumpimos la clase no sé cuantas veces, mmm ah le hice una escenita a mi sumbae, también nos descubrieron viendo oppas sexis…Ya saben del tipo playboy… mmm ¿que más les?- le pregunte.

- Todo eso te paso por inteligente, te dije que me asieras caso pero tu como siempre… bueno después de eso made se quedo discutiendo con nuestro sensei lo que le enfureció… dando como resultado la muerte instantánea de su "bebé", luego de eso lo manipule sicológicamente aunque la palabra amas correcta seria usar mis dones que me dio la vida. Ya saben lo de siempre, no sé porque hubo tanto laberinto- W-U-A-U-C-H, ese había sido unos de los discursos más largos de la historia de los discursos del planeta.

- ¡Bravo!, si que te inspiraste esta vez les- le dije en tono de broma.

-¿Quieres que te pegue?- me respondió burlonamente.

-Esta vez paso.

- Ustedes se pasaron, aunque que puedo decir nosotras también tuvimos un pequeño incidente con nuestro sumbae, por extrañas razones de la vida el profesor creyó que estábamos burlándonos de él, bueno eso siempre lo hacemos, pero… ah ya que... En ese instante ni siquiera estábamos hablando de él.- contesto Angie.

- Ya saben nos sermoneo y eso aunque claro en nuestra pequeña riña no hubieron muertes ni tampoco asesinatos- se burlo esta vez Sandra. Me limite a mandarle dagas con los ojos, se estaba burlando del cruel asesinato de mi fallecido bebé. Sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado al dormitorio de Kiara, apenas ella abrió la puerta yo angie y Sandra nos lanzamos sobre las camas… la razón era simple y sencilla, las sabanas de sus camas eran de nada y nada menos que unos de nuestro grupos favoritos, Bing Bang! y cada vez que me acostaba en esa cama tenia la extraña sensación que Seungri y T.O.P, me abrazaban toda.

- Chicas levántense, ya es hora ya es hora- gritaba con emoción kiarita. Leslie me jalo del brazo y me arrastro de la cama, yo me dedicaba a gritar que el amor entre T.O.P, Seungri y yo jamás seria vencido, que me esperasen que yo algún día regresaría por ellos.

. Yah!... despierta ya de tus sueños y deja de traumatizar a los pobres T.O.P y Seungri ellos no tienen la culpa que tu locura- me dijo les.

-Si capitana… Estamos listas- le respondí. Dicho esto Angie y Sandra se levantaron también de las camas y se pusieron en pose militar.

- Arrrrrrrrrrr…., me van a volver loca- contesto exageradamente.

-Mi capitana tiene razón, tenemos que enterarnos de una buena vez de todo este embrollo- dije en tono militar.

- Por segunda vez en el día, ¿Quieres que te pegue?- me dijo eufóricamente les, yo negué rápidamente con la cabeza y ella solo pronuncio la palabra..._ venganza._

-Ok, a la cuenta de tres abrimos los sobres HA…DUL…, CE… GOO.- grito Leslie.

Al abrirlo juro que casi me desmayo de la sorpresa, lo que no sabíamos en ese instante era todo lo que nos sucedería a causa de ese sobre.

Mas la pregunta más importante de todas era… ¿Seriamos capaces de hacerlo?-

QUERIA AVISAR QUE TAMBIEN PUBLICARE LA HISTORIA EN OTRA PAGINA… ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO EL CAP LO HISE CON MUCHO CARIÑO..SARANGE..

.


End file.
